


Send Nudes

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Nudes. It may or may not be the best anniversary gift ever.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Another basura and kawalangyaan fic. This is my first Kaisoo fic, btw. 
> 
>  
> 
> To my lovely betas, you know who you are. /higpit hugs from nanay/

-

 

"Gago. Sagutin mo." Naiinip na sabi ni Jongin habang nakadikit ang phone sa tenga niya. Kanina pa niya tinatawagan ang kaibigang si Sehun at hindi pa rin ito sumasagot. At umagang-umaga pero dilat na dilat na ang mga mata niya.

 

Hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili. Kinakabahan siya na naiihi. Parang gusto niya ring silaban ng buhay ang sarili sa tindi ng kaba ng nadarama niya. Kailangan niya na talaga ng kausap ngayon.

 

"Tangina, Oh Sehun."

 

Naipadyak niya ang binti sa kama sa inis. Hindi man lang sumasagot ang kumag. Nag-dial siya ulit sa ika-anim na pagkakataon at sa ikaapat na ring ay sa wakas, sumagot ito sa may garalgal na boses.

 

Tama nga ang hinala niya. Tulog ito, pero wala siyang pakialam.

 

"Taena mo, Kim! Ang aga-aga!"

 

"Sehun. Tangina lang. Di ko alam ang gagawin ko.” Kinagat niya ang sariling daliri para lang mapakalma ang kanyang damdamin.

 

Napaungol lang ito bilang sagot at alam niyang babalik ito sa pagkakahimbing.

 

"Oh Sehun! Wag mo akong tulugan!" Bulyaw niya dito.

 

"Ugh." Ingit nito. "Ano ba kasi kailangan mo ha?"

 

"Kailangan ko ng tulong mo. Kinakabahan ako. Paano kung hindi ko maibigay ang gusto niya? Paano kung hiwalayan niya ako? Paano kung--"

 

"Teka teka lang. Ano ba kasing nangyayari sa'yo? Sumasakit ang ulo ko. Punyeta. Dahan-dahan nga lang!"

 

Huminga siyang malalim at pilit na kinalma ang sarili. "Si Kyungsoo.."

 

Rinig niya ang pagbuga nito ng hangin sa kabilang linya at ang pagkakamot nito ng ulo. "O, anong meron sa jowa mo?"

 

"Eh kasi.."

 

"Matutulog na ako ulit. Bahala ka nga diyan."

 

"Nag-Skype kami kanina bago siya pumasok." Nakagat niya ang ibabang labi sa kaba.

 

"O tapos?" May antok na tanong nito.

 

"Ayun, nagmamake-up na naman sa harap ng salamin. Ang dami na namang nilalagay sa mukha. Puta, dapat ba talaga iba-ibang brush ang gagamitin? At the same time din pala, nagvi-video sa sarili para daw sa blog niya. Di ko na maintidihan yung hilig niya sa make-up pero di 'yun ang gusto kong sabihin."

 

Wala siyang narinig kundi ang mahinang hilik ng kaibigan. "Sehun!"

 

"O tapos? Anong nangyari?” Biglang tanong nito na marahil nagising agad sa sigaw niya.

 

"Tinanongkokunganogustoniyanagiftsaanniversarynaminbukassabiniyanude." Wika niya ng tuloy-tuloy nang hindi man lang halos humihinga.

 

"Tae. Ano?! Wala akong maintidihan. Umayos ka nga!"

 

"Nanghihingi si Kyungsoo ng nudes!"

 

Katahimikan ang tanging narinig niya sa kabilang linya bago nasundan ng malulutong na tawa at kasabay doon at isang kalabog.

 

Nahulog ba ito sa kama?

 

"Wag mo naman akong tawanan Sehun!" Parang batang angil niya rito.

 

"Teka lang Kim Kai, sorry. Natatawa ako sa'yo. Saglit lang."

 

Tumawa ulit ito ng pagkalakas-lakas bago huminga ng malalim na parang pinapakalma ang sarili. Kung nasa harap niya ito ngayon ay nasakal na niya ang kaibigan sa sobrang inis. Hindi ba nito alam kung gaano kahirap ang sitwasyon niya ngayon?

 

"Tapos ka na?" Sarkastikong tanong niya.

 

"Oo. Ano nga ulit 'yong sinabi mo tungkol kay Kyungsoo?"

 

"Nanghihingi siya ng nudes. Shit 'pre. Kinakabahan ako. Kasi unang beses lang siya nag-request talaga." Sinapo niya ang dibdib sa sobrang kaba. Sasabihin ba niya kay Sehun? Puta. Bahala na. "At uhm.. 'di ko alam kung nagpapahiwatig na ba si Kyungsoo o ano. Kasi.. alam mo yun.."

 

"Ano?"

 

"Wag na nga."

 

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pamumula ng buong mukha niya. Hindi niya mawari kung sasabihin ba niya talaga kay Sehun.

 

"Shit." Usal nito sa kabilang linya at bigla itong napahagikhik. "Di nga?"

 

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. "Di nga, ano?"

 

"Wala pang nangyayari sa inyo?"

 

Bumunghalit ito ng tawa na lalong ikinainis niya.

 

"Manahimik ka nga gago. Tulungan mo pa ako, matutuwa pa ako sa'yo."

 

"Tangina." Natawa na naman ito ulit.

 

"Pakyu."

 

"Pero totoo ba Kim Kai? As in wala pang nangyayari sa inyo? One year na kayo bukas ah." May himig ng panunudyo ang boses nito at alam niyang hindi ito titigil kung hindi niya sasagutin ang mga tanong nito.

 

"W-wala pa." Parang gusto na atang sumabog ng buong mukha niya sa sobrang pamumula. Iniisip niya pa lang ang bagay na iyon ay hindi talaga maiwasan ni Kim Jongin na pamulahan ng mukha.

 

"Hanggang saan lang kayo?" Tanonh nito.

 

"F-first base lang.” Nauutal niyang sagot. Tinapik niya ang mga pisngi, pinipilit na pawiin ang pamumula ng mga iyon.

 

"Weakshit." Tumawa ulit ito ng malakas. "Tsk tsk. Ang may sobrang taas na libido level na si Kim Jongin, hindi pa nakaka-score kay Kyungsoo. Magkano kaya ang ibabayad sa akin ni Baekhyun hyung kung ibebenta ko 'tong impormasyon na 'to sa kanya?"

 

"Subukan mo lang Oh Sehun. Subukan mo lang talaga. Magkakalimutan tayo." Banta niya. Humagalpak lang din ito ng tawa. Hindi magandang ideya na sinasabihan din ang kaibigan nilang si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari sa kanya. Napaka-chismoso ng pandak na iyon. Kulang nalang magpa-public announcement ang unanong iyon sa tuwing may nasasagap itong nakakatuwang balita galing sa mga kaibigan niya.

 

"Pero Sehun, seryoso nga. Ayokong madaliin si Kyungsoo kaya wala pang nangyayari sa amin. At syempre, nirerespeto ko yung tao. Nagulat lang talaga ako kahapon nung tinanong ko kung ano ang gusto niya para sa anniversary namin bukas at iyon ang sinabi niya."

 

"Hint na niya ata iyon Kim para sunggaban mo. Baka hinintay lang din niya ang anniversary niyo para sa wakas, alam mo 'yun, gagasolinahan mo na sa likod."

 

Lalo lang nag-init ang pisngi niya at aaminin niya din pati ang katawan niya. "Tulungan mo na nga lang kasi ako!"

 

"Send nudes. Kung iyan ang gusto niya, ibigay mo. Kunan mo ng larawan sarili mo ng nakahubad tapos send mo sa kanya."

 

"Gago. Pero seryoso nga kasi! Anniversary namin bukas tas iyon lang ang ibibigay ko?" Kulang nalang ang maiyak na talaga siya sa di malamang kadahilanan. At mukhang maling tao ang nalapitan niya sa mga ganitong bagay kasi puro kagaguhan lang din naman talaga ang sasabihin ni Sehun.

 

"Bigay mo na katawan mo 'tol."

 

"Puta. Seryoso ako. Gusto ko gawing special bukas kasi one year na kami. Gusto kong i-surprise si Kyungsoo pero takte. Di ko talaga alam kung paano. Tapos yung nudes pa. Aish! Di ko na talaga alam!", ginulo niya ang buhok sa pagkabagot. Halu-halo na ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

 

Napabuga nalang ng hangin si Sehun. Wala na siyang choice kundi tulungan ang kaibigan. "Puntahan mo ako sa studio mamaya. Sa ngayon matutulog na ako ulit. Bye."

 

"Ano ang gagawin ko sa studio m-- teka! Oh Sehun!"

 

Pero putol na ang linya and ang titigan nalang ang phone ang tanging nagawa niya.

 

-

 

May inis sa mukha na itinulak ni Jongin ang glass doors ng maliit na studio ni Sehun. Tumunog ang wind chime at nag-angat ng mukha mula sa counter ang nakangiting si Luhan, ang business partner ni Sehun at ang long-time boyfriend nito. Pagmamay-ari nilang dalawa ni Sehun ang photo studio."Oy, Jongin!" Malapad ang ngiti nitong salubong sa kanya.

 

"Hi Luhan. Si Sehun?" Tanong niya at sumalampak sa couch sa tabi nito.

 

"Bumili lang ng lunch sandali." Ibinalik nito ang tingin sa monitor na nasa harap nito. "Kumusta na pala si Kyungsoo ko? Matagal ko ng hindi nakikita yun ah. Miss ko na ang baby ko.” Pa-cute na sabi nito at di napigilang matawa nang magsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin.

 

"Anong baby mo? Baby ko yun."

 

"Selos ka na naman. Iyong-iyo na yun. Kuntento na ako sa talong ni Sehun."

 

"Kadiri ka!"

 

Sabay silang nag-angat ng ulo nang tumunog ulit ang wind chime at ang naka-poker face na naman na Oh Sehun ang bumungad sa kanila.

 

"May narinig na naman akong talong." Sabi nito at inilapag sa harap nila ang isang bag ng take-out sa isang fastfood.

 

Tumayo muna si Luhan at dinampian ng halik ang pisngi ng kasintahan bago umupo ulit at binuksan ang mga dala nito. Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na iikot ang mata sa nasaksihan. Ang sweet at ang landi pa rin ng mga ito kahit ilang taon na ang nakalipas.

 

Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin ng binigyan siya ni Luhan ng isang wrap ng burger. Alam ni Sehun na pupunta siya ngayong araw kaya binilhan din siya nito ng makakain.

 

"Wala 'yun babe. Kinunwento ko lang kay Jongin ang talong na breakfast ko kaninang umaga." Nakangiting sabi ni Luhan bago kinagatan ang burger niya.

 

Muntik ng mabilaukan si Jongin sa narinig. Inubo siyang kaunti at binigyan lamang siya ni Sehun ng softdrink. "Magkaka-talong ka din sa umaga Kim pagkatapos bukas. Trust me." Sabi nito habang nakangisi na parang aso.

 

Ngumisi lamang ang dalawa nang ihitin lalo ng ubo si Jongin. Sobrang pula na ng mukha niya at di nalang nagkumento pa. Mabilis niyang tinapos ang pagkain at tiningnan si Sehun.

 

"Ba't mo nga pala ako pinapunta dito?"

 

Ngumisi ulit si Sehun at tinanguan si Luhan bago hinatak si Jongin sa loob ng isang room sa loob ng studio nito.

 

Isinara nito ang pinto at ni-lock. May pagtatakang tiningnan ni Jongin ang kaibigan.

 

"Hubad."

 

"Ano?!"

 

"Sabi ko, hubad.” Walang emosyong sabi nito habang nakatitig sa kanya.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at pinag-krus ang mga bisig sa dibdib. "Tangina mo. Walang talu-talo dito Oh Sehun. Di kita papatulan kung iyon ang inaakala mo." May halong pagkahindik na sabi ni Kim Jongin. Hindi niya lubos maisip na pinagnanasaan pala siya ng bestfriend niya simula pa pagkabata.

 

"Mas tangina mo Kim. Hindi din kita papatulan at hinding-hindi kita papatusin. Sa liit ng ano mo. Kaya siguro di ka pa nakaka-score kay Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya kang ipakita kung gaano ka-mini si junior mo." Nakangising saad nito habang kinukuha at inaayos ang professional camera nito.

 

Mas lalong nanlaki ang mata niya. "Ulul. Hindi maliit yung ano ko. Bakit? Nakita mo na ba, ha? Ha?"

 

"Oo. Kaya maghubad ka na kung gusto mo ng matapos na 'to. At libre 'to kaya wag ka nalang magin-arte."

 

Hindi pa rin maintidihan ni Jongin ang nangyayari. "Teka nga kasi. Bakit mo ba ako paghuhubadin?"

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Sehun at bored siyang tiningnan. "Kukunan kita ng nudes. Diba iyong yung dilemma mo kanina? Tinutulungan lang kita."

 

"Ha?!"

 

"Pangit na nga, bingi pa."

 

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. Sobrang nakakahiya iyon lalo na sa harap ng ibang tao. Alam niyang nakita na ni Sehun si Jongin Jr. niya nung mga bata pa lamang sila dahil halos sabay silang naliligo sa bahay ng isa't-isa pero iba na ngayon. Malalaki na sila. Kung kukunan man niyang hubad ang sarili, mas mabuti na kukuha nalang siya ng picture sa banyo nila sa bahay.

 

"Ayoko."

 

"Dali na."

 

"Ayoko. Uwi na ako. Kaya ko na sarili ko."

 

Umikot ang mata ni Sehun at sumalampak sa upuan nito sa loob ng silid.

 

"At ano? Bathroom shot na peach punch ang gamit na filter?"

 

"Oo. Paki mo ba sa filter na gamit ko." May halong inis na pagkakasabi niya.

 

"Kung gusto mo talaga i-surprise si Kyungsoo, maghuhubad ka ngayon din at hayaan mong kunan kita ng pictures. Ayaw mo nun, high quality nudes ang ibibigay mo sa boyfriend mo sa anniversary niyo. At 'yung surprise, si Luhan hyung na ang bahala doon." Sabi nito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

 

"Mahal ang professional fee ko. Libre lahat 'to. ‘Wag kang maarte. Di ka gwapo.", dagdag pa nito. "Pasasalamatan mo din ako dahil dito."

 

Matagal na tinitigan ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Pilit na tinitimbang kung gagawin niya ba talaga. Napahinga siya ng malalim at inisip na para sa pinakamamahal ang gagawin niya. Tama. Para kay Kyungsoo ang lahat ng ito. Gusto niyang mapasaya ang kasintahan.

 

Tiningnan niya ang kabuuan ng maliit na silid bago muling tiningnan si Sehun na kinakalikot ang DSLR nito. "Wala bang hidden cameras dito?"

 

Nag-angat ito ng tingin. "Sa tingin mo ba meron? Private studio to."

 

Tiningnan niya ito ng puno ng pagdududa. "Sigurado ka? Pag pumayag ba ako, paano ako makakasigurong di mo ilalabas at ibebenta ang mga nudes ko?"

 

Tumayo ito at pinagpagan ang pantalon bago tumuwid. "Pwede niyong ibenta at iupload ni Baekhyun hyung 'yung scandal namin ni Luhan na nasa phone niya. Ano? Call?"

 

Napangisi siyang kaunti bago tumango. "Deal."

 

"O ano? Maghubad ka na."

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kim Jongin. Eto na talaga. Pumunta siya sa gilid at sinulyapan si Sehun na pumwesto na sa may harap ng puting background na nasa loob ng silid at inaayos nito ang tripod at ilang gamit para sa "nude photoshoot" nila.

 

"Wag kang maninilip." Sabi ni Jongin at hinubad na ang maluwag na t-shirt niya.

 

"As if di ko naman makikita ulit 'yan."

 

Kagat-labing hinubad niya din ang jeans matapos hubarin ang sapatos. Dahan-dahan siyang pumunta sa harapan na tanging red boxers lang ang suot. Nagsisimula na ding tumaas ang balahibo niya sa ginaw ng silid dahil sa aircon.

 

Tiningnan siya ni Sehun at bigla itong natawa sa itsura niya na nakayakap sa pipis niyang katawan. Kinuha nito ang remote ng aircon at tinaasan ang temperature at biglang ngumisi. "Buti na yung safe, baka may manigas."

 

Isang masamang tingin lang ibinigay niya dito bago siya inutusan na hubarin ang boxers para makapagsimula na sila. Labag man sa kalooban niya, pikit-matang kinalimutan niya ang dangal at dignidad sa harap ng kaibigan.

 

_Para sa pag-ibig. Para kay Kyungsoo. Para kay baby_ , paulit-ulit na sambit niya sa isipan.

 

Nang tuluyan nang mahubad ang boxers ay nakarinig siya ng malakas na sipol. "Laki na ni junjun ah."

 

Nagmistulang kamatis sa pagkapula ang buong mukha niya nang idilat niya ang mata at pilit na iniiwasan ng tingin si Sehun. Tinakpan pa niya ang sarili.

 

Natatawang nagsimula na itong kuhanan siya ng picture sa iba-iba anggulo. Inutusan pa siya nito na mag-pose. Wala na siyang nagawa kundi sundin ang mga pinapagawa nito sa kanya. Napaka-awkward man pero kinain na lang talaga ang lahat ng hiya sa katawan.

 

_Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo baby. Para sa'yo ang lahat ng ito_ , ulit niya pa rin sa isip.

 

Natapos na ang photoshoot at tiningnan niya si Sehun ng masama habang sinusuot ang pantalon niya. "Mapapatay talaga kita Sehun 'pag ako hiniwalayan ni Kyungsoo dahil dito. Kakalimutan ko talagang magkaibigan tayo."

 

Nag-smirk lang ito at tinapik ang balikat niya. "Trust me. Papasalamatan mo rin ako balang-araw."

 

-

 

Tunog ng ringtone ang gumising kay Jongin ngayong umaga. Inabot niya ang phone sa ilalim ng unan niya at sinagot ito nang hindi man lang tiningnan kung sino ang tumawag.

 

"Good morning Nini!", masiglang bati ng nasa kabilang linya at isang napakagandang ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi niya. Eto ang tanging boses ang lagi niyang gustong marinig pagkagising niya at bago siya matulog.

 

"Mmmh. Morning din, baby."

 

"Breakfast ka na babe. Kakakain ko lang." Sabi nito.

 

Tuminghaya siya sa kama niya nang nakangiti. "'Maya na. Di pa ako nagugutom."

 

"Wag magpapalipas ng gutom."

 

"Okay, mahal." Sqbi niya sa pinakamalambing niyang boses at napanguso siya bigla nang may maaalala. "Soo, anong araw ba ngayon?"

 

Nag-hum pa si Kyungsoo sandali sa kabilang linya. "Friday. Bakit?"

 

Mas lalo pa siyang ngumuso. Hindi ba nito naaalala? "Okay." Walang gana niyang sagot.

 

Tumawa ito ng malakas na nagpataas ng kilay niya. "Nini, joke lang. Of course, alam ko kung anong araw ngayon. 'Yun pa ba makakalimutan ko? Happy Anniversary sa atin."

 

Agad namang napawi ang naramdaman niya kani-kanina lang nang marinig niya ang tawa nito at ngumiti siya ng pagkalapad-lapad. "Happy Anniversary baby."

 

"Pero aalis muna ako. Mala-late na ako sa trabaho. See you later Nini ko. I love you." Sabi nito na halatang nagmamadali.

 

Napangiti na lamang si Jongin at tumango. "Mmh, ingat ka sa byahe, baby. Sunduin kita mamaya, okay? See you later din. Mahal din po kita.", sabi niya at gumawa ng matunog na halik para maiabot lamang dito ang morning kiss nito na laging hinihingi lagi bago pumapasok ng trabaho si Kyungsoo.

 

Binigyan din siya nito ng matunog na halik sa kabilang linya bago tuluyang nagpaalam. Matutulog na sana siya ulit nang biglang tumunog ang phone niya.

 

"Ano?"

 

"Ipapahiram ko ang studio sa'yo mamayang gabi. Doon namin ihahanda ang surprise mo para kay Kyungsoo. You're welcome." Sabi ni Sehun sa kabilang linya.

 

Napangiti siya ulit. "Salamat sa inyo 'pre."

 

"Mamaya ka na magpasalamat 'pag nasungkit mo na."

 

"Gago." Sabi niya at tawa lang ang narinig niya mula rito bago tuluyang tinapos ang tawag.

 

Napaunat siya nang may ngiti sa mga labi. Sana magiging maganda ang araw nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Kalalabas lang niya ng flower shop nang biglang tumunog ulit ang telepono niya.

 

"Si Luhan hyung na ang susundo kay Kyungsoo. Dumiretso ka nalang dito sa studio."

 

"Ha? Bakit?" Takang tanong niya kay Sehun. Sinulyapan niya nag relo sa bisig. 6:50 PM. Malapit na lumabas si Kyungsoo galing sa trabaho. Kailangan na niyang masundo ito.

 

"Sumunod ka na nga lang."

 

"Pero--"

 

"Si Luhan hyung na ang magdadala sa kanya dito."

 

Buntong-hininga na lang ang napakawalan niya nang pumasok na siya sa sariling sasakyan.

 

"Sige." Nakangusong sabi niya at pinutol na ang tawag. Sinulyapan ang bouquet ng tulips sa front seat. Paborito iyon ni Kyungsoo. Tiyak na magugustuhan niyon ang mga ito.

 

Iniliko niya ang sasakyan sa pabalik sa ruta kung saan ang photo studio ni Sehun. Hindi pa rin mawawala ang kaba sa dibdib niya. Hindi niya alam ang sorpresang inihanda ng magkasintahan pero bahala na si Batman. Sana magustuhan ito ni Kyungsoo. At sana 'yung nudes niya, magamit sa tama ni Oh Sehun.

 

Nag-park siya sa tapat ng studio at lumabas, bitbit ang mga bulaklak. Pumasok na siya at nadatnan niya sa counter ang kaibigan.

 

"Andito ka na pala. Maghanda ka na. Papunta na sila. Malapit na raw."

 

"Teka, ano ba 'yung surprise niyo? Takte. Kanina pa ako tanong ng tanong, hindi niyo pa rin sinasabi."

 

Ngumisi ito at itinulak siya sa silid kung saan sila nag-photoshoot kahapon. "Magugustuhan 'to ni Kyungsoo."

 

Itinulak na siya ni Sehun at isinara ang pinto. Nag-iisa na lang siya ngayon sa silid at hindi niya maiwasang mapanganga.

 

Puno ng lobo ang buong silid. Pula at silver na mga lobo na nakakalat sa buong room. Meron sa sahig at meron din na nakadikit sa ceiling na may mga mahahabang tali at may mga papel na naitali sa dulo ng mga ito. Sa gitna, may naka-form na inflated letter balloons na HAPPY ANNIVERSARY. Manghang-mangha si Jongin sa mga nakikita. Sobrang romantic ng buong silid at may mahinang music pa na nagpe-play. Hindi ata siya nagkamali ng hiningan ng tulong. Sobrang ganda ng ginawa ng mga kaibigan niya para sa kanya at kay Kyungsoo.

 

Dahan-dahan siyang nagpunta sa gitna para tingnan ang mga bagay na nasa dulo ng mga tali ng bawat lobo. Nakikita na niya ang mga ideyang ito sa social media at alam niyang kadalasang inilalagay dito ay mga picture ng mga couples.

 

Laking gulat na lamang niya na hindi iyon ang inaasahan niyang makikita sa bawat dulo ng tali.

 

Hindi mga pictures nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kundi mga pictures niya lang.

 

Na nakahubad.

 

"Puta." Sambit niya at kasabay doon ang pag-init ng mga pisngi at paglaki ng mga mata niya habang iniisa-isa ang bawat larawan. Eto yung mga kuha ni Sehun na mga larawan kahapon! Yung mga nude photos niya!

 

Pero bago pa man matanggal ni Jongin ang lahat ng iyon, bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa niyon ang taong ayaw muna niyang makita sa ngayon sa tindi ng pagkahiyang nararamdaman niya.

 

"Wow." Sambit ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang buong paligid. "Para sa akin ba 'to, Nini?" Tanong nito na may nagbabadyang luha sa mga mata. Hindi niya aakalaing isu-surprise siya nga ganito ng boyfriend niya.

 

_Patay na._

 

 

Dali-daling kinuha ni Jongin ang mga larawang nakasabit sa mga dulo at pinilit na itago iyon sa bulsa sa likod ng pantalon niya pero nagulat na lang siya ng dambain siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang mahigpit na yakap.

 

Ibinaon nito ang mukha sa leeg niya at hinigpitan pa lalo ang pagkakayakap. "Thank you. Thank you talaga."

 

Niyakap niya pabalik si Kyungsoo at ngumiti ng pilit at pinapakalma ang sarili.

 

Sana di nakita ni Kyungsoo yung mga itinago ko.

 

"Happy Anniversary my sun, moon and stars.", sambit niya. Kinakabahan pa rin siya hanggang ngayon. Baka makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga larawan. Hindi siya handa.

 

Tumawa ito ng mahina at lumayo ng kaunti para tingnan siya. Puno ng pagmamahal ang mga mata nito at sobrang tamis ng ngiti nito. "Happy Anniversary din Nini ko. Mahal na mahal kita." Tumingkayad ito para bigyan siya ng magaan na halik sa labi.

 

Napangiti siya lalo at tinitigan ito. "Mahal din kita, Soo. Mahal na mahal."

 

Ngumiti ito ng matamis habang ang mga kamay nito ay nasa balikat niya. Tiningnan siya nito ng mataman. "May gusto ka bang ibigay sa akin?"

 

May kabang bumundol sa dibdib niya. ‘Di kaya nakita nito ang itinago niya?

 

"Bulaklak!" Bulalas niya. "O-oo bulaklak. Nasaan na ba 'yun?" Inilibot niya ang tingin at nag-face palm sa isip. Naiwan niya sa counter sa labas.

 

"Ano 'yung inilagay mo sa likod ng jeans mo pagkapasok ko kanina?"

 

_Shit._

 

"A-ah, w-wala 'yun Soo. F-fliers na binigay nung babae sa daan. He he." Pota. Nararamdaman niya ang panginginig ng tuhod niya at ang biglang pagpawis ng kili-kili niya.

 

"Patingin."

 

_Patayin niyo na ako,_ daing niya sa mga elementong hindi niya nakikita.

 

"B-baby. 'Wag na. H-hindi naman importante." Pilit ang ngiti niya dito. Hinihiniling na sana di na ito mag-usisa pa. Ayaw niya talaga malaman at makita nito ang mga nude pictures niya.

 

"Jongin.” Seryosong sabi nito.

 

Lalayo na sana siya ng kaunti pero naunahan na siya nito. Inabot nito at ang likod ng pantalon niya at dinukot ang mga larawan na kanina pa niyang itinatago at tiningnan ang mga iyon.

 

Gusto na niyang lumubog sa kahihiyan lalo na at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nagsimulang mamula ang buong mukha nito. Inisa-isa nito ang bawat larawan at nag-angat ng tingin.

 

Isang sampal ang dumapo sa pisngi ni Jongin at doon nalang niya namalayan na lumabas na si ito sa silid at iniwan siya.

 

Doon na lang siya natauhan at dali-daling sinundan ito palabas.

 

"Kyungsoo! Sandali!"

 

Ngunit nakasakay na ito ng taxi. Nangilid ang luha niya habang tinitingnan ang sinasakyan ni Kyungsoo papalayo. Hindi niya inaasahan na ganito ang mangyayari. Hindi niya inaakalang ang masaya sanang selebrasyon ng anniversary nila ay mauuwi sa pang-iiwan nito sa kanya.

 

Bumalik siya sa studio at tiningnan ang gulat na magkasintahan sa nasaksihan. "Sinira niyo lahat."

 

-

 

"Kyungsoo! Please naman o. Buksan mo ang pinto. Hayaan mo 'kong magpaliwanag."

 

Patuloy lang ang pagkatok ni Jongin sa pintuan ng unit ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang umuwi agad ito sa condo nito ngayong gabi. Hindi siya uuwi at lalong hindi siya titigil hangga't hindi niya ito nakakausap.

 

"Soo. Please." Pagmamakaawa niya.

 

"Kyungsoo, sige na naman oh."

 

"Baby."

 

Isang click ang narinig niya at bumukas ang pinto. Sumalubong sa kanya ang seryosong mukha ng kasintahan.

 

Agad namang lumuhod si Jongin at niyakap ang pang-ibabang parte ng katawan nito. "Soo, patawarin mo 'ko. Please. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya ang mga iyon. Sina Luhan hyung ang nagplano ng lahat. Tinulungan lang nila ako!" Ngawa niya.

 

"Please baby. 'Wag mo 'kong hiwalayan. Di ko kakayanin! Hindi ko kaya. Alam kong nakakadiri ang nagawa ko ngayong gabi. Handa kong kalimutan sina Sehun at Luhan, wag mo lang akong iwan." Nangigilid na ang luha habang nagmamakaawa siya rito. Niyakap niya pa ito ng mahigpit at ibinaon ang mukha sa tiyan nito.

 

Tinapik lang nito ang balikat niya pero hindi pa rin niya siya nagpatinag. "Sorry talaga Soo. Gusto lang kitang mapasaya. Sinabi mo kasi gusto mo ng nude, wala akong maisip na maibigay kundi 'yung mga nudes ko lang."

 

Isang nakakabinging katahimikan bago niya naramdaman ang paggalaw ng tiyan nito. At nasundan pa iyon ng malalakas na tawa. May pagtatakang tiningnan niya ito. Ano bang nangyayari dito?

 

Humiwalay ito sa kanya and nahiga sa sahig habang tumatawa pa rin. Hawak pa nito ang tiyan.

 

"Soo?" Takang tanong niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ito nagkakaganito. Ngayon lang niya nasaksihan ang walang-tigil na pagtawa nito. Maganda man sa pandinig niya ang tawa nito pero kailangan niya pa ring malaman ang dahilan niyon.

 

Tumingin ito sa kanya at pinunasan ang mga mata. Dahan-dahan itong umupo mula sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig at humingang malalim.

 

"Sobrang cute mo, Jongin. Halika nga rito." Sabi nito.

 

"Eh?!” Gulat niyang tanong. Anong nangyayari kay Kyungsoo? Kanina lang, sinampal siya nito. Ngayon tumatawa na ito at tinatawag siyang cute.

 

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit at umupo sa harap nito nang hindi ito nilulubayan ng tingin. May saya sa mukha nito na hindi niya maintindihan habang nakatingin sa mukha niya. Nasa sahig silang dalawa, nakaupo at magkaharap. Kung sino man ang mapapadaan ay iisipin talaga na nahihibang na silang dalawa.

 

Ikinulong ng mga palad nito ang mukha niya at masuyo siyang hinalikan. Naroroon ang pamilyar na kaba sa dibdib niya sa tuwing hinahalikan niya ang kasintahan. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata at magaang tinugon ang bawat halik nito.

 

Humiwalay ito matapos ng ilang segundo at tinitigan siya ng maigi. Hindi pa rin nawawala ang ningning sa mata nito. "Mahal na mahal kita, Kim Jongin."

 

Ngumiti siya rito. "Mahal na mahal din kita Soo. Pero pwede bang pakiliwanagan ako sa nangyayari? Bakit ka tumatawa? Bakit mo 'ko hinahalikan? Diba may kasalanan ako?" Sunud-sunod na tanong niya na puno ng kalituhan.

 

Hinagkan ulit nito ng magaan ang tungki ng ilong niya. "Ibang nude ang tinutukoy ko."

 

"Ha?"

 

"Alam mo naman na mahilig ako sa make-up Nini. Akala ko na-gets mo sa ilang ulit mo ng nakikita ang mga kagamitan ko. Mahilig ako sa kulay nude.", ngumiti ito ulit. " Tinanong mo 'ko kung ano ba gusto ko sa anniversary natin. Nagbigay ako ng hint. I thought bibigyan mo ako ng nude na lipstick or what. Iba pala ang intindi mo." Tumawa ito at piningot ng kaunti ang ilong niya.

 

Hinaplos din nito ang pisngi na nasampal nito kanina at hinalikan ito ng magaan. "Sorry din kung nasampal kita. Nagulat lang talaga ako noong nakita ko yung mga pictures. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya."

 

Napanguso si Jongin pero nawala agad iyon ng hinalikan nitong muli ang pisngi niya.

 

"Sobrang cute talaga ng boyfriend ko."

 

Nag-init ang mga pisngi niya at nag-whine. Gusto niyang kainin na lang siya ng lupa sa tindi ng kahihiyan na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Ibang nude pala ang gusto ni Kyungsoo. Putangina. Ang bobo mo Kim Jongin!

 

Nahiga siya sa sahig at tinakpan ng mga kamay ang pulang-pula na mukha. Napahagikhik si Kyungsoo at pumatong sa kanya at pilit na tinatanggal ang mga kamay niya.

 

"Nini." Lambing nito.

 

"'Wag.” Gusto niyang lumayo kasi hiyang-hiya pa rin siya sa ginawa niya.

 

"Jongiiiiiin."

 

Umiling siya. Ayaw niya tingnan ang kasintahan. Nahihiya pa rin siya.

 

Mahinang tawa ang narinig niya bago niya naramdaman ang mainit na yakap ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya.

 

Dumaan ang katahimikan at ang mabining paghinga ni Kyungsoo ang tanging naririnig niya.

 

Nagitla na lamang si Jongin sa sunod na binitawan nitong mga salita at ang kamay nitong dumapo sa dibdib niya at masuyong hinahaplos iyon. Bigla pa itong bumulong sa tainga niya sa nakakaakit na boses.

 

"Pero alam mo babe.. pwede pa din nating magamit 'yung mga nudes mo. Gusto ko din ma-try eh. What do you think?"

 

-

 

 

wakas.


End file.
